Fullmetal Alchemist: Sin
by Dwarf in the Computer
Summary: Edward changed. More for the worse. How can Edward handle his psychological disorder and face a mysterious enemy. Includes EdWin ship related stuff. (Rated M for graphic and violently depicted scenes and language.) I will update story if the reviews say that you want more. I will make the chapters longer and more descriptive if the first chapter is received well. After Brotherhood.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hello reader. I will give you a brief summary on the background of the story. Col. Mustang turns the country into a democracy while Edward is away on his research trip. Edward's research trip takes three years and he returns to Resembool. President Mustang offers him a job in the military and Edward accepts (I wonder why…). The start of the story takes place when Edward is on a train back to Resembool because the President ordered him to take a vacation. Enjoy! Also, _Italics_ are Edward's thoughts. Now you can enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Insanity

**Chapter 1: Insanity**

Al sat limp on the floor in front of Edward. Butchered. Butchered beyond compare. His legs were missing and his face was cut up so bad that he was unrecognizable. His blonde hair had been ripped off of his head along with his scalp. Edward chuckled at the sight.

 _Four eyes… No, how about no eyes._ Edward laughed at the thought.

Blood. Blood everywhere. Not just Al's however… Winry's. Ed glanced over to see Winry in such a horrible state. Her nose was cut off and her arms were sewed on where her legs should've been. Ed chuckled at that also.

 _Legs for arms and arms for legs._ The thought made Edward laugh so hard that he almost choked.

The next person he saw was Granny. She had several needles stabbed into her eyes. Her tongue was ripped out and glued to her forehead. Shards of glass were stabbed in everywhere around her face.

 _What's wrong Granny? Not gonna talk? Something in your eye?_ Edward vomited. He then continued laughing

The final figure was President Mustang. His entire face was cut off, revealing his brain. His Limbs were bent backwards. His stomach was cut open revealing his insides.

 _I always knew that you had a small brain President._ Edward laughed hysterically. He laughed so hard that he coughed up blood.

He looked down at his hands… There were a sewing needle and a machete in them. They were both covered in blood. There were also bottles of liquid glue and boxes of other sewing needles on the floor. He fell to the ground with laughter. He had never laughed so hard in his life. He laughed so hard tears ran down his face. He then realized that he wasn't the only one laughing.

He turned around and saw a figure in the shadows. Its eyes were glowing red and it had a huge grin on its face.

"Oh, c'mon Edward. Don't cry. After all, you did this to them anyways" said the figure.

Edward stared at it. His expression was blank.

"C'mon, you're not making this any fun. Why don't you just laugh like you did earlier. After all, murdering people with insanity is much more fun"

No response came from Edward.

"Alright then… I guess I'll just have to finish you off if you are making it this boring."

Ed paused for a moment. He clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. Spikes of earth flew up at the creature, however in an instant, he was behind Edward.

"You are going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want to kill me!" the creature said while laughing.

Edward turned around and got a good look at the thing… It was him. It was Edward. He stumbled back in horror as it laughed at him.

 _He was laughing at himself for being so powerless and weak._ Edward started laughing with the monster. He was always able to amuse himself.

"There we go. I guess your insanity makes this a little better. Then again are you insane. Or are you not. Maybe this is all just a bad dream." As soon as the monster said that, Edward woke up. He screamed at just the memory of the dream. He tried his best to forget it, but the unwanted thoughts just kept piling in.

Suddenly, someone approached him.

"Sir are you ok?" the man asked Edward.

Edward continued screaming.

The man glanced around to look for Edward's bag. He found a large brown duffle bag. He opened it and scavenged through everything to look if he had some sort of medication in there. He found a packet of pills labelled "PTSD".

He quickly took out a pill. He asked one of the bystanders of the situation for a bottle or glass of water. An old lady handed him a glass of water. He stuck the pill in Edward's mouth along with some water. He shut Edward's mouth and pinched his nose. He then forced Ed's head back. Edward was forced to swallow. After he did, the screaming continued.

"Damn, I'll need to make him fall asleep." The man said to himself.

The man scurried to his own bag and pulled out a syringe along with some strange liquid in another container. The man stuck the syringe in the container and got some of the liquid into it. He quickly ran back to Edward.

He stuck the syringe in Edward. Ed calmed down and then fell asleep.

"My, my… What a scene you made my dear friend Edward." Said the monster.

Edward didn't respond again.

"You're still not going to talk to me, huh? Geez. You sure are boring." Said the monster.

"Why… Why do you… Look like me?" Asked Edward.

"Even if I said anything, you wouldn't believe me." Replied the creature that looked like Edward.

"You're right. I don't trust you." Responded Ed.

"Anyways, you'll be waking up in a bit so we might as well end our chat. Goodbye, Edward Elric." Said the creature.

"Goodbye… Whoever you are. Just so you know though, if you ever come back, I'll beat the shit out of you." Responded Edward.

"I would like to see you try, flea sized runt." The creature said with a chuckle.

Edward woke up. He was still on the train. The man that had helped him fall asleep sat in the seat in front of him.

"Thank God! You're ok!" exclaimed the man.

"Hey, I remember you, you stuck a syringe in me!" Ed yelled at the man.

"It was to help you fall asleep. You were making such a ruckus that passengers from the other cart came by to see if everything was okay." Replied the man.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Ed.

"I am Doctor Julius Ramsel." Replied the man. "And who might you be?" Julius asked Edward.

"Brigadier General Edward Elric." Replied Ed.

"Wow, Brigadier General… Wait a minute. You're that Edward Elric right? The Edward Elric that saved the country?" asked Julius.

"Jesus you're annoying. But, ya I am. Now could you go away? I kind of want to be on my own." Replied Ed.

"I'm a little concerned about you. You shouldn't be on your own or you might hurt yourself." Said Julius.

"I don't need others. There is nothing wrong with me." Replied Ed.

"I saw your pills." Said Dr. Ramsel.

Edward's expression turned to anger.

"Who the fuck told you to look through my bag?" asked Edward.

"I did it myself to look for medication for you." Replied Julius. "I'm curious as to why you have them…"

"Get the hell out of my sight." Edward replied.

"Fine then. Just so you know, it is better to talk to a person about your problems. Maybe someone other than me can help you." Said Dr. Ramsel as he got up and went back to his seat.

 _Help me… I'm far beyond help._ Edward thought to himself.

He stared out the window. He saw vast green hills. He should be approaching the stop. He wouldn't be back here if it wasn't for President Mustang ordering him to take a vacation. Edward was still astounded that he changed this country into a democracy.

He didn't want to see her face. After the nightmare he had he didn't want to look at Al either. Or Mustang, or granny. He couldn't get their carved up bodies and faces out of his head. He didn't want to be around anyone. He didn't want to be around anyone for a very long time.

He then thought to himself about the dream. He was able to use alchemy.

 _It's just a dream. I sure do wish I could use alchemy however._ Edward thought.

"Approaching Resembool station!" the announcer shouted.

Edward picked up his baggage and got up from his seat. He walked down the aisle while feeling somewhat off. He then remembered something.

"Damn it! I almost forgot it." Edward said to himself.

He turned around and rushed back to his seat. Dodging all the passengers trying to get off in his path. He then found it where he left it. The brief case containing his papers of identification and countless other military documents. They were right under the seat where he had left them. He picked up the case and then continued off the train.

He took a breath of the fresh air. He felt somewhat refreshed. He didn't even tell Winry or Pinako that he was coming. They were sure as hell going to be pissed. He took a couple steps across the stone bricks. He stopped and turned around.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Edward had gotten off last so there shouldn't be anyone else.

"Oh, it's just me." Dr. Ramsel said.

Edward swore he saw Julius get off the train.

"I never asked you doctor. What are you doing in Resembool?" Edward asked.

"I'll answer that question if you tell me why you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Replied the doctor.

"Hmph. Fair enough." Said Ed. "Now get lost. I sincerely hope I don't have to ever hear your annoying voice ever again."

"I think that you should take up on my advice Edward. You were screaming bloody murder on the train." Said Dr. Ramsel.

"I don't need help. I'm perfectly fine. I can handle everything on my own." Replied Ed.

"You should try to rely on others more Edward. Some other people might want to help you." Dr. Ramsel said back to Ed.

"Why should I get others involved in my own mess?" asked Edward.

"You might hurt others in the process if you don't let them help, Edward…" Said Julius

"Go away. I already told you, I'm not getting others involved. Now get out of my sight before I rip your fucking arms off." Replied Ed.

"Alright then… Seeya around." Said Julius while walking away.

"I hope I don't 'Seeya around' anytime soon you piece of shit." Replied Ed.

Julius then disappeared down the stone steps. Edward looked around and then walked down them. Julius however, was nowhere in sight.

"Jeez that bastard's fast. Welp, guess I'll be going then." Said Ed quietly to himself.

He walked down the path where a sign with an arrow was pointed. The words read, "Rockbell Automail".


	3. Chapter 2 Teaser

**Chapter 2 Teaser**

"So. He is still on the loose, huh?" asked President Mustang.

"Yes President." Replied Major Hawkeye.

The president slammed his fist on his desk.

"Damn it! How many people has he killed?" asked Mustang.

"57 so far sir." Replied Hawkeye.

"Let me see the file." Said Mustang sternly.

Major Hawkeye dropped the file on his desk. It read, "The Witch Doctor".

"Any latest sightings?" asked Mustang.

"No sir." Said the Major.

"Damn it…" muttered Mustang.

As he flipped through the photos of the bodies he nearly gagged. One after another he saw peoples carved up bodies. He almost vomited at the sight of one woman. Her face was cut off and shoved into one of her eye sockets. Her eyes were shoved forcefully into her ear. Her teeth were ripped out and shoved into her face. Her finger had been cut in half so they split into two.

"Who the fuck is this man?" asked Mustang while turning green from the photos.

"He is widely believed to be a quack, or a fake doctor. He roams from town to town claiming to be a doctor and then murders his patients brutally. He is also believed to use alchemy to torture his victims." Replied Hawkeye.

"We need to find this man fast. Before he kills anymore people. Assign Major Havoc to this investigation please." Said Mustang.

"Understood sir." Replied Hawkeye.


End file.
